


Без свидетелей

by Alre_Snow



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайная встреча, случайная связь. Впрочем, на самом деле все не случайно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без свидетелей

_«...Но на нашем минном поле  
Даже Бог нам не свидетель...»  
К. Арбенин_

Мисаки сама не понимала, что на нее нашло. Это было чистейшее безумие. Тем более для нее, такой осмотрительной и взвешенной, не позволяющей себе необдуманных поступков...  
Но этим вечером, по дороге домой, она столкнулась с человеком, занимавшим все ее мысли и сны в последнее время. С человеком, которого — с немалыми на то основаниями — уже вычеркнули из списков живых. Которого, как минимум, не должно уже было быть в этом городе и в этой стране.  
А он стоял прямо перед ней — Мисаки чуть не врезалась в него, свернув за угол — и растрепанные волосы падали ему на глаза, в точности как раньше. Ни слова, только взгляды: этого было достаточно.  
Он взял ее за руку; Мисаки сжала его пальцы и потянула за собой, к своему дому. В конце концов, это логично — куда еще идти, не к нему же, у него-то и квартиры уже нет, наверное...  
Безумие, да и только.  
Она еще помнила, как они торопливо шагали по расчерченной закатными тенями улице; как она не могла попасть ключом в замочную скважину на собственной двери — дрожали руки; как они начали лихорадочно целоваться еще в прихожей, едва за их спинами защелкнулся замок, и как неловко добирались до спальни, не разжимая объятий, словно боясь отпустить друг друга хоть на секунду.  
Дальше связные воспоминания заканчивались. Это было как взрыв — долгие месяцы напряжения, спрессованные в несколько минут. Кажется, ни один из них не думал о чувствах партнера. Мыслей вообще не было. Были ощущения. Прикосновения. Его горячее тело, впечатывающее ее в поверхность постели. Ее руки, сжимающиеся на его плечах, прочерчивающие ногтями алые полоски. Хриплое дыхание. Финальная вспышка — белый электрический свет под сомкнутыми веками.

Слишком быстро, думала Мисаки — когда снова смогла думать — раскинувшись на широкой кровати. Кровать была огромная, двуспальная, доставшаяся от домовладельца, который сдавал квартиру вместе с мебелью, и она никогда не предполагала, что этот сексодром ей когда-нибудь пригодится.  
А вот — пригодился… Но все-таки — слишком быстро все случилось. Потому что у нее никого не было уже… сколько? полгода или больше? давно, в общем, с этой работой не до личной жизни… Или потому что это… он?  
Я сошла с ума, думала Мисаки, слушая, как постепенно успокаивается дыхание лежащего рядом с ней мужчины, как постепенно успокаивается ритм ее пульса. Как разворачиваются кольца тугой, до предела сжатой пружины. Я ведь ничего не знаю об этом человеке — ну, ничего такого, что люди обычно узнают друг о друге, прежде чем… хм. Знаю, что он смертельно опасен, что он хладнокровный убийца, знаю кучу абсолютно бесполезной информации…  
— Я даже не знаю, — тихо выговорила она, не глядя на него, — даже не знаю, как тебя называть. Ли? Но это не твое имя, и никакого Ли Шеньшуня больше нет. BK-201? Смешно. Не могу же я обращаться к человеку по номеру. Черный Жнец? Еще смешнее…  
— Можешь звать меня Хэй, — он не повернулся — так и лежал, закинув руки за голову и уставившись в потолок. — Если так уж нужно какое-нибудь имя. Хотя смысла в этом нет.  
Конечно, смысла нет. Мисаки понимала, не могла не понимать — уже завтра он исчезнет навсегда. Его вообще не должно здесь быть, тем более — в ее постели. «Но я не контрактор. Я не могу руководствоваться только логикой.»  
— Хэй… — почти неслышный выдох, словно примеряясь к имени.  
Она приподнялась на локте, привычным жестом нашаривая на тумбочке очки — хотелось рассмотреть его лицо. Это же надо, мимолетно удивилась она, одежда разбросана по всей комнате, а очки все равно оказались там же, где и всегда. Сила привычки…  
— Мы уходим завтра, — тем же ровным голосом сказал он. Почувствовал ее взгляд. — Я и Инь.  
— Вам обоим давно уже следовало быть подальше отсюда! — не выдержала Мисаки.  
— У меня оставались кое-какие долги, — на этот раз он повернулся. Встретился с ней взглядом. — В том числе — и перед тобой.  
Синие глаза. Темная, глубокая синева, цвета звездного неба — того, в котором еще были настоящие звезды… Не бывает у людей таких глаз. Не может быть.  
— Интересно, когда это ты успел задолжать мне… такое? — Мисаки заставила себя усмехнуться. — Что-то я не припомню.  
— Ничего такого я не планировал, — он устало опустил веки. — Просто хотел попрощаться.  
— Ну, можешь считать, что попрощался, — она чувствовала, как горечь в ее голосе переплавляется в яд. — Что теперь? Развернешься и уйдешь?  
Она забыла, с кем имеет дело. Непростительно забыла. Одно неуловимое движение — и Хэй навис над ней, одной рукой прижимая ее запястья к подушке.  
О черт, промелькнуло в голове у Мисаки. Вот сейчас всё закончится. Призрачное голубое свечение, электрический разряд — и всё. Сколько раз она это видела. Правильно, не оставлять же свидетелей… Лучшее прощание — прощание навсегда… И до пистолета не дотянуться, и ничего уже не успеть.  
— Не уйду, — выдохнул он. — Сейчас — не уйду.  
Осторожным, почти нежным жестом он снял с нее очки. Провел пальцем по линии скулы. Потом наклонился ниже и легонько поцеловал ее в уголок рта.  
Мисаки закрыла глаза. «Делай что хочешь…»  
На этот раз они не спешили — некуда было спешить.  
Следующий поцелуй пришелся в ямочку между ключицами. Следующий — в левую грудь, над сердцем. Его губы накрыли темно-вишневый сосок.  
Он уже отпустил ее руки, но Мисаки не шевелилась. Ждала. Позволяла ему ласкать себя, следила, как все уверенней становятся его прикосновения, как отвечает на них ее тело, как учащается дыхание… Вот его пальцы скользнули по внутренней стороне ее бедер, проникли внутрь, в жаркую влажную тесноту… Она застонала, выгибаясь навстречу его движениям.  
Доведя ее почти до самого края, он вдруг остановился. Замер. Она воспользовалась паузой — перехватила инициативу, оказавшись сверху. Теперь была ее очередь запоминать его тело (один раз, навсегда, другого не будет). Тонкие ниточки шрамов на смуглой коже — она проводила по ним пальцами, словно читая причудливые узоры. Движения и прерывистые вздохи.  
Выпрямившись, она застыла на мгновение, чувствуя его внутри себя. Начала двигаться — медленно, не торопясь, зная, что финал все равно неизбежен и близок… Его руки легли ей на бедра, подталкивая, увеличивая темп. Она подчинилась — не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, от глубины расширенных зрачков. Становилось все жарче.  
На этот раз не было никаких вспышек — только теплая волна, накрывшая обоих. Мисаки обессилено упала на грудь Хэя, ее волосы рассыпались по его лицу. Он обнял ее, все еще вздрагивающую, прижал к себе.  
«Не говори ни слова», — хотела было попросить она, но не стала. Знала — он не скажет ничего, он тоже понимает. Все слова были лишними. Оставалась только эта замирающая тишина — как растворяющийся в воздухе звон отпущенной струны.  
— Ты не вернешься, — прошептала Мисаки. Хэй молчал — в конце концов, это не было вопросом. — Ты только… выживи там, ладно? Всем назло.  
— Я постараюсь, — очень серьезно ответил он. Как будто и правда обещал.

…— На самом деле ничего не было, — сказал он перед тем, как уйти. — Помнишь?  
— Помню, — чуть улыбнулась Мисаки. — Свидетелей нет, а значит — не было ничего.  
Хэй кивнул. Легко перемахнул через подоконник и растворился в сумерках, в накрывшей город ночи. Черное на черном…  
Словно и вправду ничего не было. И не могло быть.


End file.
